The Depth of Shadows
by BadW0lf-07
Summary: When mercenaries start selling a new weapon that the Keeper is particularly interested in, Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd rush in to investigate.


Chapter One: The Market

The village of Gildahen was buzzing with activity as vendors put out all of their products for the travelers and the tourists to see. Cara and Zedd made their way through the thick of it to reach a stand where they were selling cheese. Zedd stopped and bought a wheel of cheddar and handed it to Cara. She put it in her rucksack as her ever watchful gaze took in all the activity.

"Is it this busy all the time?" she said as she pulled her rucksack back over her shoulder and followed Zedd back into the stream of traffic.

"Not all the time, we just happen to be here for the Festival of Treasures. Gildahen has only one real income and that is this festival. It lasts a whole week and people come from all over the Midlands just to be here."Zedd explained as he stopped again and bought a loaf of bread and handed it to Cara. "Each day vendors and traders from all over come to sell their exotic products and show off their 'treasures' to everyone who wants to buy. Kings, Queens, and even the Mother Confessor attend on occasion. The very last day a wizard displays a special performance for all to see. Well, when there were more wizards anyway. This is the first festival in a very long time."

"You mean since Darken Rahl's death?"Cara accepted the loaf and put it in her rucksack.

"Yes, during his rule the festival was forbidden to take place. I am glad they are now able to host it once again." Zedd dodged another tourist as he walked his long strides. "Keep your eyes open for a seller of jars."

"And why exactly do we need a jar? We are only here for the provisions we need for our journey, besides Lord Rahl and Kahlan are waiting for us back at the campsite."

"I need the jar to store some of the dried beef in."

"Can't it wait? I don't like being this far away from Lord Rahl."

"Richard and Kahlan can take care of themselves." Zedd turned down a street off the main road and finally spotted what he was looking for. He headed toward it with Cara in tow. "This won't take that long."

As Zedd and Cara walked up, a man in a dark cloak was already talking to the vendor. As soon as they arrived, the man nodded to them and strolled away from the stand. The vendor looked up from some paperwork at Cara and Zedd.

"Sorry folks but I'm closing up shop," he said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"What do you mean, its not even sunset yet," Zedd exclaimed.

"Well the gentleman, who just left has bought out my whole stock."

"Could we just buy one off of you? We only need one."

"Nope, he was very adamant about the number I have and that he receives that amount. He already paid half and the other half shall be on delivery," the vendor explained. "If you hurry you may be able to catch him and ask him if I could sell you one, otherwise you'll probably need to go to the next town."

"I see, well do you know where we might find this gentleman, to ask him?" Zedd asked crossing his arms.

"The delivery is supposed to be at a warehouse down by the docks."

Zedd thanked him and waved to Cara to follow him out. "Why would someone buy all the jars?" he whispered more to himself than for anybody else.

"Why do we care?" Cara asked apparently over hearing him. "We should be getting back to Lord Rahl. We barely have enough time to get back to the campsite before dark."

They moved back onto the main street.

"Well, I'm not one to give up so easily. Plus, I'm curious what one could possibly do with that many jars." He turned south towards the docks with a frustrated Cara following behind him.

They arrived at the docks and went in search of the man with the dark cloak and the warehouse. The sun was setting in the west when Cara finally turned to Zedd.

"I don't see him. We should go. It will be pitch black by the time we reach camp as it is. Lord Rahl and Kahlan___"

"There he is." Zedd pointed as he glimpsed a dark cloak go down an alley. He rushed passed Cara and followed him.

Cara ran after Zedd trying to keep up with his long strides.

The dark cloaked man turned another corner and disappeared from their sight. Zedd slowed and motioned with his hand for Cara to do the same. They peered around the corner and saw the dark cloaked man waiting at a side door to an abandoned looking warehouse.

"What's he waiting for?" Cara whispered.

"I don't know"

"Why don't we just ask him for the jar?"

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think this is your run of the mill canning operation," Zedd whispered back.

So they waited.

The side door opened and five men streamed out of the warehouse door circling the dark cloaked man. They all wore black leather and were armed to the teeth; you did not want to meet these men alone in a dark alley. Of course they never have that luxury.

"They look like mercenaries," Cara said.

"Why are mercenaries working together in such great numbers?" Zedd asked as they continued to watch them.

"Again, why do we care?"

"Patience Cara, I think we are about to find out"

"Will the shipment be here on time?" one of the mercenaries close to the dark cloaked man asked.

"Yes, at least one hundred more than the last shipment. I paid half like you asked," the dark cloaked man replied.

"Good. The D'haran captains I have sent for will arrive within the next two days. I would hate to keep them waiting. They have promised to pay quite handsomely if our demonstration is as we say," the leader, a taller blonde haired man with striking blue eyes, replied.

"When do _we_ get paid, Merrik," another mercenary asked.

The blue eyed blonde looked at them all, "Soon."

Zedd motioned to Cara to move back the way they had come. When they finally made it back to the main street, the crowd had died down significantly from the morning rush, they moved north.

"So, now what are we going to do, since we don't have a jar?" Cara said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling we need to know what this 'demonstration' is all about. We need to go and get Richard and Kahlan," Zedd said as they continued north heading out of the village and to the campsite.

Cara rolled her eyes, "I have only been trying to get him there for the past three hours," she muttered.

"I heard that!"

Cara sighed and followed reluctantly behind him.


End file.
